Take Care of Me
by Paul Matthews
Summary: When Maddie falls ill it is up to Zack to take care of her. Will yet another act of kindness from Zack be enough to awaken feelings Maddie didn't realize she had? Meanwhile London is planning a surprise for Maddie that could change her life.
1. Home Sweet Home

**I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of it's characters. Those belong to Disney.**

**Author's Note: This story takes place after The Suite Life on Deck. The boys have returned to the Tipton and Moseby stayed on the ship. I hope to write follow up stories and possibly a London/Cody story as you will see hints of in this one.**

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

The cab approached the Tipton Hotel slowly in the rush hour traffic. Two anxious 16 year old twin boys sat in the back, ready to be home after a year at sea on the SS Tipton. Zack looked ready to bound from his seat the moment the cab stopped, but Cody was just staring at the floor.

"Boy am I ready to be home," Zack said.

"You mean you're ready to see Maddie," Cody said without looking up.

Zack gave Cody a dirty look for a second before smirking and saying, "Okay...maybe that's one of the reasons I'm ready to be back. Don't say you haven't missed her too."

"Not as much as you I'm sure," Cody said with a hint of a laugh.

Zack noticed his brother was still sulking and asked, "You still upset over the whole Bailey thing?"

Cody just gave him a look that said 'duh'.

"Look both of you agreed that a long distance relationship just wouldn't work. At least you got to kiss her before we left," Zack said in an attempt to cheer his brother up.

"Yeah, but that's what makes this so hard to get over," Cody said and stared out the window at the passing cars.

"Well you got farther with your crush than I ever did," Zack said with a laugh and Cody couldn't help but laugh a little too at his brother's never ending crush on Maddie.

Finally the cab arrived at the Tipton and the boys burst from the cab as if fired by a gun. They were through the revolving door before the bellhop could even open the trunk for their bags. Suddenly Zack reappeared and handed the cab driver some money.

"Umm..sorry almost forgot," he said and just threw up his hands to say 'what the hey!'.

Cody was waiting impatiently for his brother as he turned around and they went through the revolving door together. The hotel was just as they had left it, except a new manager stood at the front desk. Zack had to do a double take when he saw who the new manager was.

"Esteban?" Zack said.

Esteban stood by the front desk dressed in a nice suit, which was drastically different from his old uniform. He spun around at the sound of his name being called.

"Little Blonde Peoples! You're back...and not so little anymore!" Esteban said.

"You're the new manager of the hotel?" Cody asked in surprise.

"Yup, Mr. Moseby had been training me for the job before he left. I love this, it's so much more fun to boss peoples around than to bell hop," he said.

"Congrats Esteban," Zack said and then began looking around the lobby for something. He scanned all the people and didn't see her. Millicent was standing at the candy counter and waved hello while helping a customer. Zack gave her a quick wave and continued looking.

"Who are you looking for Zack?" Esteban asked.

"Who do you think?" Cody said with a grin.

"Oh your Mom is still in her show right now," Esteban said.

"No Esteban he's looking for Maddie," Cody said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh she's around here somewhere I think," Esteban said and as if on cue a voice cut across the room, "Zack!! Cody! You're back!"

Zack whipped around so quickly you would think he got whiplash and he nearly fell over. There she was, as beautiful as he remembered her and she was beaming at him.

"Maddie!!" Zack cried and ran to her for a hug. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Zack didn't want to let go at all.

"I missed you guys so much," she said and then broke apart with one arm still around Zack. "Look at you...oh my God you're as tall as me now," she said to Zack.

"That's cause I'm a man now baby!" Zack said with his eyebrows raised and Maddie just laughed and said, "Still the same old Zack."

Zack seemed a little taken back by her comment as she went to hug Cody. She put one arm around him and hugged him. "I got your email about Bailey. I'm so sorry Cody are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Cody said, but he didn't look like he meant it.

"Cody!!" cried a voice across the room and suddenly London was hugging Cody from behind.

"Umm...London...you just saw us thirty minutes ago. We were on the ship together remember?" Cody said as London broke the hug.

"I know silly. I just saw everyone hugging and thought that was how we greeted each other now," she said with a smile and Cody couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Maddie!!" London cried and hugged her. At least this time London had it right.

"London I missed you! The hotel just isn't the same without you," Maddie said.

"Yeah it's a lot more quiet," Esteban said.

Maddie gave Esteban a dirty look and then walked off to talk with London for awhile. Zack looked kind of disappointed, but he still had bags to take to his room. Zack and Cody grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator, but before they could press the button they heard, "There's my boys!!"

Carey came walking out of the lounge in a sparkly looking dress and her arms outstretched for a hug. She grabbed them both into a big hug and said, "My little men are back!"

"Mom!!" both the boys said in unison.

"Look at the both of you. You've grown so much in the time you were gone," she said.

"Mom you saw us at Christmas remember," Zack said.

"I know, but I still can't get over it," she said and finally broke the hug.

Zack and Cody just rolled their eyes at their mom and grabbed their bags.

"Take your bags up to our suite and I'll see you guys up there in a bit. I just need to talk to Esteban for a second," Carey said.

The boys took their bags and headed up to the room.


	2. London Has a Secret

**Chapter 2: London has a Secret**

Carey was busy in the kitchen making dinner while Cody talked with her about Bailey.

"I just wish she didn't live so far away," Cody said.

"I know honey, but you have to move on and just be glad for the good times you did have with her," Carey said. "By the way have you finished your project for the science fair?"

"Yes I have," Cody said and his face lit up at the opportunity to change the subject.

"Good because we will be leaving tomorrow to head up there," she said.

Cody had entered the state science fair and was going to travel with his Mom to the town it was being held in. Since the boys had been at sea for a year they had not gotten their drivers licenses yet and they only had one car. Zack was staying behind because he had been set up with a summer job at the candy counter of all places. Esteban felt that Zack knew the candy counter so well that he would make a great addition to the team.

"Okay honey while Cody and I are gone for the weekend you have to behave yourself," Carey said.

"Please don't tell me you got me a babysitter. I'm too old for that!" Zack said.

"No I didn't get you a babysitter. However, I did ask Maddie to come check in on you after her shift to make sure you're not getting into any trouble," she said.

"I'm okay with that," Zack said with a smile.

Carey stood with her arms crossed looking at her son sitting on the couch. She sighed and said, "Honey are you still not over this crush on Maddie?"

"Mom it's more than a crush. I've never felt this way about anyone else before," Zack told her with a look of total seriousness.

"Honey I just don't think it's going to work out between you two. I'm not saying this to be mean. I'm just concerned about you," Carey said and the worry showed on her face.

"It's okay Mom. I know she doesn't feel the same way about me, but I just can't stop thinking about her," Zack said and turned on the TV to get his mind off of Maddie.

Carey just shook her head and went back to cooking. Later that night Zack couldn't sleep because all he had on his mind was Maddie. He loved her more than anything in the world and he just wished other people could understand that. He wished that Maddie could understand that. He had emailed Maddie a few times a week while at sea and she was always happy to write back. They never discussed his feelings, but he was still as flirty as ever. He even talked her through some tough times when she was worried about college. She had gotten into Boston College and had just finished her Freshmen year. It wasn't Harvard like she wanted, but it was a good school. "Zack you always know what to say to make me feel better," she had written in one of her emails. Zack was always willing to help Maddie out because she meant the world to him.

The next morning Carey and Cody got up early to hit the road. Zack sleepily told them goodbye and wished Cody luck, or at least thats what it sounded like. It came out more, "goodluckwitdat" in Zack's sleepy stupor. The second the front door closed Zack was back in bed and snoring loudly. Around noon Zack finally got up and sat down to watch some TV, but he couldn't get into the show he was watching so he dressed and headed for the lobby.

Zack saw London chatting with Esteban at the front counter, but he was not interested in talking to them. He headed straight for the candy counter where Maddie had her back turned while she straightened the candy. "Hello Maddie," Zack said in the old British accent he had once used to get a laugh out of her. Even though she had her back turned he could tell she stifled a laugh. She turned around with a smile and said, "Hey Zack. Ready for your first shift at the candy counter?"

"Of course. How hard could it be? I know all about candy and all about things that are sweet...like you," he said with a grin and Maddie just rolled her eyes.

"Zack...," she started to retort, but something stopped her. For a moment it seemed like Maddie was struggling with what she wanted to say, but finally she said, "you have the morning shift tomorrow, so that means you'll have to be up early."

"No problem!" Zack said and waved it off.

"Earlier than noon!" she said.

"I can do that," he said with total confidence.

"You might need to get Esteban to give you a wake up call," Maddie said. "I know you and you're not a morning person."

"I'd much rather wake up to....," Zack began, but Maddie cut him off.

"Okay I'm cutting you off right there. Zack...this crush of yours is cute and all, but you really need to...move on," Maddie said, but with the last to words she looked down at her counter.

Zack just sighed and changed the subject, "So 9 o'clock am huh? Bright and early." Maddie nodded and Zack walked towards the front counter to talk to London and Esteban. He made it over just in time to catch the end of their conversation.

"So is the suite all ready for the surprise?" London asked Esteban and he was about to answer when he noticed Zack.

"What surprise?" Zack asked.

"Nothing!" Esteban said.

"It's a secret. I'm planning a surprise for Maddie," London said.

"Well what is it?" Zack asked.

"A secret...duh," London said as if Zack was clueless.

"Come on you can tell me. I promise I won't tell Maddie," Zack said.

London walked over and whispered in Zack's ear and his face lit up.

"Maddie is gonna love that! That's really nice of you London," Zack said and patted her on the back.

"I know...yay me!!" London said and clapped her hands together.

"Plus this could work in my favor," Zack said and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Huh?" London asked, but a second later she understood and said, "Ohhhhhhhh got ya!" London gave Zack a wink and a thumbs up.


	3. Feeling Ill

**Chapter 3: Feeling Ill**

Zack was caught up in the Red Sox game and hadn't really watched the time. He didn't even realize it was time for Maddie's shift to be over until she knocked on the door. Zack walked over and opened it to see Maddie standing there looking tired and a little pale. "Hey Maddie. What's up?" Zack asked. He immediately could tell that something was wrong from the way she looked. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling so well," she said.

"Here, come in and sit down," he said and led her by the hand to a chair by the table. "I'll get you some water," he added and ran to the kitchen.

"Zack I won't stay long. I don't wanna get you sick. I just came up because I promised your Mom I would check on you," she said.

"My Mom still thinks I'm going to wreck the place while she's gone," Zack said in frustration.

"I know you won't, but I thought I'd humor her at least," Maddie said with as much of a smile as she could muster.

Zack couldn't help but wonder if there was another reason she had come up here. As sick as she felt he doubted she would come up here just to "humor" his Mom. Zack then handed her the glass of water and she thanked him before drinking it.

"I think I'm coming down with the flu. I should probably go," she said and as she stood up to leave she nearly fell over.

"Whoa there beautiful. You're not going anywhere. I can't let you drive like this you can hardly even walk," Zack said as he reached out to grab her and guided her back into the chair.

"Zack I can't stay here. I don't wanna get you sick and I don't think it would be appropriate with your Mom out of town and all," Maddie said.

"It's okay I've always had a strong immune system. When my Mom and Cody got sick a couple of years ago I helped them through it and I was just fine. Stay here and let me take care of you. I'll call my Mom and tell her that you're here so that if someone says you stayed over Mom will know the truth," Zack said and Maddie looked at him with a look of appreciation.

"Zack you don't have to do this," she said.

"Yes I do. I care about you Maddie," Zack said and Maddie began to cry.

Zack was at a loss. He wasn't sure if Maddie was crying because he upset her or because of how sick she felt. Maddie saw the look on his face and said, "Thank you Zack. You're always there for me when I need you."

"No problem. Where else would I be?" he said and then walked over and began pulling the hide-a-way bed from the couch that his Mom used. "Here you can lie down for a little bit and rest," he said and then walked over to her and took her hand. He led her to the bed and she laid down. Zack then pulled the covers up over her. He saw her trembling and knew she was probably having chills from being sick. Zack then grabbed his cell phone and dialed his Mom.

"Hello?" she said.

"Mom! It's Zack."

"Zack what's up?"

"Mom Maddie's here and she's not feeling well. I didn't feel right about letting her drive in this condition. I'm gonna let her crash here and I'll help take care of her like I did for you and Cody. I thought I should let you know so you didn't think we were up to something bad if someone told you she was here."

"I...umm...wow Zack I must say I'm proud of you. That was very mature of you to call me and tell me about this. Is Maddie going to be okay?"

"Yeah she just has the flu I think."

"Okay, well you look after her. Cody and I will be back Sunday morning."

"Will do."

"Love you honey."

"Love you too Mom."

Zack hung up the phone and looked down at the girl of his dreams. He couldn't help but feel bad for her as she looked so uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to call your Mom for you?" Zack asked.

"No I should call her. She doesn't really know you," Maddie said and she reached into her purse for her own cell phone.

"Well while you do that I'm going to go downstairs and see if anyone has some Nyquil or something. I know we're out up here," Zack said and headed for the door.

"Zack," Maddie called to him.

"Yes?" Zack said while turning to face her.

"Thank you again. You're the best," she said and blew him a kiss. Zack caught it and placed it in his jeans pocket with a smile on his face.

As he exited the suite he sighed to himself and thought, _'if only that were a real kiss.'_

He headed down the elevator and into the lobby. He saw London walking towards him and said to her, "London! Maddie isn't feeling well do you have any Nyquil?"

"Any what?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nyquil. The medicine. I think Maddie might be coming down with the flu," Zack said.

"Maddie flew? Where did she flew to?" London asked, looking even more confused.

"Nowhere! She's sick, I need medicine for her," Zack said and threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"Oh...well I don't have any. Sorry," she said and continued walking to the elevators.

Esteban couldn't help but overhear and quickly walked over to Zack.

"Zack I couldn't help but overhear. I have some Nyquil in my office. Just give me a second," he said and hurried off to his office.

Esteban quickly returned with a bottle and handed it to Zack.

"Thanks Esteban!" Zack said.

"You really do care a lot about her don't you Zack?" Esteban asked.

"I love her, with all my heart," Zack said and Esteban smiled.

"I can tell. In fact all of us can. We've all been secretly rooting for the two of you to get together for quite awhile. Some of us have even been taking bets," Esteban said.

Zack just laughed to himself as he turned for the elevators. _'I wish that was a safe bet to make, but it doesn't look like the odds will ever be in my favor,' _Zack thought to himself.


	4. Goodnight My Sweet Thang

**Chapter 4: Goodnight My Sweet Thang**

Zack entered the apartment and saw Maddie still talking on the phone.

"I'll be okay Mom. Don't worry about me. Okay...love you," Maddie hung up the phone and looked up at Zack.

"I got you some Nyquil," he said and handed her the bottle. She took it with a smile, which was quickly erased by a cough.

"Sorry, and thank you. You're my Knight in Shining Armor...always riding to my rescue," she unscrewed the cap and poured a little into the cup that came with the bottle. After drinking some down she made a disgusted face at the taste.

"Yeah I never liked the taste either," Zack said.

Maddie settled into the bed and Zack pulled the covers up over her. He resisted the urge to bend down and kiss her as he was pretty sure that would get him sick. He sat down in the chair next to the couch and watched her for awhile. She tossed and turned, occasionally coughing, and tried to get comfortable.

"Zack can I ask you something?" she said quietly.

"Sure," he replied.

"Why do you do so much for me?" she asked.

"Because I care about you. You mean the world to me," he said. He had almost said, "because I love you," but he stopped himself for some reason.

"You mean a lot to me too. I don't deserve this. You could be with so many girls your age. You're cute, you're confident, and you're sweet. So why me?" she asked quietly as she fought to stay awake.

"Because there is no one like you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you make me happy," he said to her, but he could tell that she was drifting off quick and that this conversation would have to be finished tomorrow.

"I just don't...know...I...just," she started but slowly she fell asleep.

Zack watched her for a few minutes longer. Once he was sure she was asleep he leaned over and decided he'd risk the germs as he kissed her lightly on her forehead. He then whispered, "I love you Maddie. I just wish you felt the same about me. Goodnight my sweet thang." He then turned out the light and headed for his room.

As the door shut Maddie's eyes shot open. _'Oh my God did he just say what I think he said?' _she thought to herself_. 'I had a feeling this was coming, but how do I react? I know he's 3 years younger than me, but the more I use that excuse the less I weight it seems to hold. He's always been there for me since the day we met. He saved my prom for me, he came to my sweet 16 party even though no one else did, he stuck up for me when London was getting the credit for my work in the school musical, and __his emails were one of the few things that kept me going this year. I don't even know what I would do without him. Oh my God...am I really feeling this way? Am I in love with Zack?' _Maddie's thoughts raced as she fought a losing battle with sleep. Finally she drifted off before she could come up with an answer.

Meanwhile in Zack's room Zack tossed and turned in his bed, but he couldn't sleep. He could hear Maddie coughing throughout the night, but he didn't mind the noise. The coughing reminded him that the love of his life was just a room away. _'I'm so stupid! What made me ever think I had a chance?' _he thought to himself as he lay there in bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile wishing that he could be holding her in his arms right now. As he fell asleep he hoped that tomorrow would bring some answers.


	5. Working Man

**Chapter 5: Working Man**

Zack woke with the sound of his alarm clock going off. He quickly switched off the alarm as not to wake Maddie if he could help it. He showered and got ready for work before heading out the door. As he passed Maddie, still asleep on the pull out bed his Mom usually used, he couldn't help but stop and watch her sleep for just a second. He then grabbed a piece of paper and jotted a little note down for Maddie and left it where she could see it. Zack then exited the suite and headed for the elevator.

He headed to the lobby and took his new post at the candy counter. Zack was wearing the Tipton uniform, which was a blue button down shirt with the Tipton logo on it and black slacks. Zack had rolled the sleeves up halfway. It didn't even take an hour before he was bored. He grabbed one of the magazines and started reading for a bit. He became so interested in on of the articles that he didn't notice London come out of the elevator and stand in front of him.

"Mint me candy girl!" she said and held out her hand.

Zack lowered his magazine with a look of confusion and said, "Ummm....London."

"Gasp! Zack what are you doing?" London said.

"Working," Zack said.

"You're a Candy Girl now?" London asked.

"I'm a Candy Guy London!" Zack replied.

London peeked behind the counter curiously and then said, "Oh thank God. I thought you had to wear the same uniform as Maddie."

Zack handed London a mint and she happily put it in her mouth.

"So, how's that surprise for Maddie coming?" Zack asked.

"It's great! It should be ready by tomorrow evening," London said and bounced up and down with glee. "So how is Maddie? Is she feeling better?"

"I don't know. She was still asleep when I left this morning. She's supposed to call me when she wakes up," Zack said.

"Aww Zack. You know Maddie is really lucky to have someone like you in her life," London said.

Zack tried to smile, but he wished he knew exactly how "in her life" he was.

"Thanks, but I just wish she felt the same about me as I do about her," he said and rested his head on his hand.

"She does," London said matter-of-factly.

"London you do realize I'm in love with her right?" Zack asked her.

"Well duh! The whole hotel knows that," London said and waved her hand in the air.

"Maddie isn't in love with me though," Zack said.

"She's not?" London said as if this were news to her.

"No...wait....did she tell you she's in love with me?" Zack asked with a look of anticipation.

"Well no she's never said that, but it doesn't take a rocket surgeon to see how she really feels," London said and Zack looked confused.

"Listen, she talks about you all the time and when I watch the two of you together I see how she looks at you," London said. "I know Maddie and I think she's in love with you."

Zack wished he could believe London, but she's never been the brightest person in the world.

"I just don't know. I want to hear her say it to me," Zack said and sighed.

"Don't worry she will," London said.

London walked away from the candy counter and Zack looked upset. Somehow almost 4 years of being told he was too young seemed to disagree with London's view of things.

Meanwhile back in suite 2330 Maddie woke up and turned over to see a note waiting for her. She picked up the note and read:

Maddie,

I will be down at the candy counter working. When you wake up give me a call. I hope you're feeling better. Know that I'll be thinking of you all day long.

Love,

Zack

Maddie smiled to herself and picked up her phone. She dialed the phone at the candy counter as she knew that Esteban probably wouldn't approve of Zack using his cell phone during work.

"Tipton Candy Counter this is Zack speaking. If you got a sweet tooth I'm your hookup!" Zack said and Maddie couldn't help but laugh. "I know that laugh anywhere. Hey sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" Zack added.

"I'm feeling better, thanks to you," Maddie said, but she still sounded stuffy.

"Hey anything for you Maddie," Zack replied.

"When you get off work come straight up. I want to talk to you about something," Maddie said.

"I'll be there as quick as possible when my shift ends. You can count on that. Get some rest," Zack said and couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"I will. Bye," Maddie said and then hung up the phone.

Zack's mind was filled with all sorts of ideas about what Maddie wanted to talk about. He knew what he hoped she wanted to say, but what were the odds of that?


	6. The Truth Is

**Chapter 6: The Truth is...**

When Zack's shift ended you couldn't have stopped him if you wanted. He bolted to the elevator after putting out the "Closed" sign. He groaned in frustration at how slow the elevator was and when he finally reached his floor he actually ran past his own door. After rushing back he entered the suite calm and collected. Maddie was curled up on the couch watching TV. She smiled at Zack as he entered.

"So how was your first day?" she asked.

"Not too bad. I think I can get used to working down there," he said and sat down next to her.

"Well you definitely look cute in the uniform," Maddie said and dusted off his shirt before straightening his collar.

"You wanted to talk about something?" he asked.

"Yeah I do. Zack....oh gosh I don't even know where to begin," she said and turned herself so she was completely facing him. Zack looked both nervous and anxious. "Last night I...when you....when you left the room last night I heard what you said," she said finally.

"You..you did? I thought you were asleep," he said and almost looked embarrassed.

"I figured you did. Look Zack...I've been doing a lot of thinking both last night and today and I...," she began, but she looked as though she had no idea what she wanted to say.

"It's okay you can tell me," Zack said and took her hand in his.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning. I always used to think that your feelings for me were just a silly crush, but I was wrong. After awhile I started to realize that silly crushes don't do the things you've done for me. You've gone out of your way to make me happy on more than one occasion. You're the one constant in my life. I always know that you'll be there for me. I know that you really do love me," she said and as she looked at him a tear rolled down her cheek. Zack reached up and wiped the tear away and smiled.

"The thing is...I....," she began to say but the tears started to flow.

Zack looked at her and thought he understood where she was going.

"You don't feel the same way. I knew it!" he said and stood up. "I'm such a fool!!"

"Zack I...," she started to say, but Zack cut her off.

"You're sorry...I know. I'm the one who's sorry. I know you told me to move on a long time ago, but I just couldn't give up!" Zack said and turned to face the wall with his back to Maddie.

"Zack please just listen! Last night when I came up here I didn't feel well enough to drive. You were right about that. I could have gone to London, but I didn't. The only person I could think of was you. You are the one I wanted to see more than anything at that moment. I was scared. I didn't come up here to humor your Mom. I came up here because I needed you. I needed to see your face, hear your voice, and I needed you to take care of me," she said through the tears.

Zack slowly turned to look at her. He always hated seeing her cry. Finally he said, "So...you mean.."

"What I mean is this. The truth is....I love you Zack Martin. I think I've always loved you. I was just being too stubborn to see it," she said and Zack felt faint. His mouth had dropped open and he couldn't speak. Finally he sat back down and took her hand again. "I've loved you since the day I met you," he said.

She lifted his hand and kissed it. "You should probably wash that hand soon. I don't wanna get you sick. I would give you a real kiss, but it's probably not wise. So tell you what...I'll make you an I.O.U. for a thousand kisses and once I'm better I'll spend my time making them up to you," she said with a laugh. At that moment Zack wanted nothing more than to kiss her even if it meant getting sick.

"I can live with that," he said.

For the rest of the night Zack attempted to cook a dinner, which turned out better than he thought and the two of them sat down to watch a movie together. Zack lay at one end of the couch and Maddie laid down with her feet in Zack's lap. She was fast asleep before the movie even ended and Zack thought to himself that he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life as he watched her looking so peaceful.


	7. Suite Surprise

**Chapter 7: Suite Surprise**

Carey and Cody walked into the hotel lobby around 10:00 am and looked ready to be home. Zack saw them from the candy counter and waved.

"Hi honey!" Carey said and walked over to him.

"Hey Mom, hey Cody. How did it go?" Zack asked.

"I got second place," Cody said with disappointment.

"Not bad," Zack said.

Cody gave him a funny look and said, "Wow I was expecting you to make fun of me. What's gotten into you? You seem....happier than usual."

"Let's just say....things are looking up," Zack said causing Carey and Cody to look at each other in puzzlement.

"How is Maddie?" Carey asked.

"She's doing a lot better. She's still up in the suite if you want to go talk to her," Zack said.

"She's still here??" Carey asked in surprise.

"Yeah I didn't want her to leave until she was really ready," Zack said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I certainly hope you were a perfect gentleman while we were gone. If I find out you spent the whole weekend harassing Maddie you'll be in big trouble," she said and turned to go to the elevator.

"Mom you know me. I'm always a gentleman when it comes to Maddie," Zack said and his mom just laughed.

Cody gave him a funny look and wondered what his brother was up to. Carey headed up to the suite while Cody stayed behind.

"Okay what is going on?" Cody asked.

Zack proceeded to tell Cody the whole story of what happened that weekend. By the end Cody's eyes were as big as saucers.

"No way!" he said.

"Yes way!" Zack replied.

Meanwhile Carey made it to the suite and walked in. Maddie was sitting on the couch, bundled up in a blanket when she entered.

"Hi Carey!" she said.

"Hi Maddie. How are you feeling?" Carey asked.

"A lot better thanks to your son. He really is great," she said and couldn't hide the happiness in her voice. "How was the science fair?"

"It was good. Cody got second place though. He's kind of bummed about it. But enough about that. Are you gonna tell me whats going on? Both you and Zack couldn't have your smiles removed even with dynamite," Carey asked with her arms folded.

Maddie proceeded to tell her everything that had happened that weekend. By the end of their conversation Carey's eyes were as wide as Cody's were.

"Are you sure about this Maddie?" Carey asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love him," she said and Carey pulled her into a hug.

"I believe you and to be honest I'm thrilled to see this happen. I've always believed that there was something special between you and my son. I just figured it was platonic. You coming into his life really has been the best thing that's ever happened to him. You bring out the best in him," Carey said.

When Zack's shift was over he came up to the suite and Carey fixed them all a nice dinner. While they were eating there was a knock at the door. Cody was the closest so he opened it to find London standing there.

"Hi Cody! Welcome back!" she said and hugged him. "Did you get to ride the ferris wheel?"

"Umm..what??" Cody asked.

"Zack said you went to a fair. I can't believe you didn't invite me," she said with a look of disappointment.

"No no no, I went to a science fair," Cody said.

"Oh...well that sounds like a boring fair. Did they even have rides?" London asked.

Cody couldn't help but laugh. He always found London's naivety to be charming if a little annoying at times.

"No a science fair is a competition. We bring science projects and are judged on how well we do. I got second place," Cody said.

"Yay you!" London replied with her usual clap.

"I guess. I would have rather gotten first place," Cody said while looking at the floor and absent absentmindedly kicking at the door.

"Awww," London said and hugged him again. This time everyone around the table looked at each other as if they thought someone else could explain what was going on. Cody on the other hand was caught off guard by the hug and looked a little frightened.

"What brings you up here London? Other than hugging my son," Carey asked.

"Oh I came to talk to Maddie. I have something I want to show her," London said and a big grin broke out on Zack's face.

"You're gonna love this Maddie," he said.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked, but no one other than Zack and London seemed to know.

"You'll see. Follow me," London said and grabbed Maddie by the hand, leading her into the hallway.

"London I look horrible I don't want to be seen in the hallways right now," Maddie said, but London wasn't listening.

"You look beautiful as always Maddie," Zack said and she gave him a quick smile.

"Here we are!" London said and stopped in front of a door just around the corner from suite 2330. She pulled out a key card and opened the door. Everyone stepped inside to find a furnished, but obviously unused suite. "Ta da!!!" London said and threw her arms out.

"Umm London...this is an unused suite. I've seen plenty of these," Maddie said.

"This one is different," London said.

"How?" Maddie asked.

"Because it's yours!" London said and Maddie looked shocked.

"It's...mine?" Maddie said and couldn't hardly believe what she was saying. "I don't understand," she added.

"I know how hard it has been for you going to college and still living with your parents. You told me all their fighting makes it hard to study. So I went to Daddy and convinced him to let you live here in this suite. You always helped me get through school and now that I'm finally done I wanted to repay you," London said.

"London...I...don't know what to say," Maddie said and tears began to fall from her eyes. Zack walked over behind her and put his arm around her waist. Maddie leaned into him and let the tears flow.

"You don't have to say anything. You're my best friend. It's the least I could do," London said.

"Thank you London. Thank you so much," Maddie said and walked over to hug London. "This has been the greatest weekend of my life. I got to finally share my feelings for the man I love and I got my own place," Maddie added and put her arms around Zack's neck and cried onto his shoulder.

"Gasp!! Zack and Maddie are together!?" London said

"Yeah...we are," Zack said with the biggest smile he'd ever had.

"Yay Zaddie!!" London said and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't get it? Zack + Maddie = Zaddie!!" London said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Yeah...that will never catch on," Maddie said and everyone laughed.


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

The next few days were some of the happiest Zack could ever remember. Maddie didn't stay sick long and once she was better they helped her move all of her stuff into her new suite. Zack was overjoyed at having Maddie live so close now and went to see her every day. During his shift one morning he got a call from Maddie.

"Zack when you get a lunch break come up to my suite. I have something for you," she said.

"Well it looks like I have a lunch right now. Be up there in a second," Zack said and took off so fast that he almost missed the desk with the "closed" sign.

Zack was at Maddie's door within a minute and knocked quickly. She answered the door and told him to come on in. She then led him over to the window. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked about the view.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," he said and put his arms around her. "So what is it that you have for me?"

"I believe I owe you something," she said and leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. It was the greatest kiss Zack had ever experienced. Her lips were just as soft as he imagined them being all those years. After a couple of minutes they finally broke apart. "999 to go," Zack said with a smile.

"Plus a few thousand more," Maddie said with a chuckle.

"That's a lot of kisses," Zack said.

"It's okay we have the rest of our lives to get to them all. Everything is going to be okay now that I know you'll always be there to take care of me," she said and then kissed him again.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: Be sure to read the sequel to this story "Yay Dating!", which is a Cody/London story. Thanks.**


End file.
